Bandages
by Oppa Pancham Style
Summary: Amumu is a new champion at the League of Legends and has been unable to make a friend. Fortunately, he finds what he is looking for in Fizz and the two begin to develop a bond as they deal with the hardships of being a champion. (I've planned to instead keep their relationship at a "friend" level, unfortunately realizing that I think they'd make better friends than lovers. Sorry!)
1. The Meeting

**Hello world! I guess I should introduce myself. I'd tell you my real name, but I'd rather not, so you can just call me whatever comes to mind. Anyways, here's my first upload to this site, and I hope that others enjoy my stories as much as I enjoy writing them. Constructive criticism, flaming, and stuff of that sort are encouraged; I really want to hear what you have to say!**

**Anyways, here's some background information.  
**

**This story's pairing is Amumu and Fizz. I know it seems sort of outlandish, but I wanted to challenge myself to make slightly unusual pairings. This story takes place when Amumu and Fizz had just joined the League (honestly, I don't know exact dates, but I hope the setting suffices). Any structures in this story are purely fictional; I've made them just for the story and am pretty sure that they don't really exist. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

The day was almost perfect. The League of Legends had finally been able to enjoy a few days of peace, leaving the champions to bask in a rare period of relaxation. These champions spent their time doing what they loved best; Rengar continued his search for the monster that had claimed his eye, and Lulu visited the Glade, taking more consideration and caution of the time that she spent there, which allowed her a glimpse of the magical world that she and Pix had adored, just to name a few. Still, there were others who found it impossible to relieve themselves of the stress that fighting on the Fields of Justice had placed upon them. Swain and Jarvan IV's conflicts persisted and eventually resulted in the physical separation of the two for the time being; for once, nobody wanted any violence occurring on this miraculous day of peace.

However, as stated earlier, the day was _almost_ perfect. Despite the jolly mood, excluding that of Swain and Jarvan IV's, there was still one champion in particular who found it difficult to assimilate into the amusements of the rest of the League of Legends, and so, he sat himself down in a corner near the building's exit, distant from the others, as he twirled his sorrow-filled bandages between his fingers. Tears began to fall from his eyes, and just as usual, nobody would be there to comfort him or wipe the tears from his eyes, which only led to more tear-shedding.

* * *

As he cried for about ten or so minutes, in another area of the building, another champion had found himself with the free time to explore to satisfy his naturally curious attitude. Fizz dexterously hopped around at a quick pace, finally content that he had time to explore the organization that he had begun to call "home". He bounded across rooms, zoomed in and out of corridors, and just did things that made him feel alive and lucky to live in such an interesting world.

However, not everyone appreciated Fizz's playfulness, and Poppy definitely fit into that category. She gave him a brief scolding before walking off, leaving Fizz to function like normal after making sure that Poppy was too far away to see him. As he continued his carefree trek through the building, he passed by more familiar faces, including Tristana and Teemo who were walking side by side, hand in hand. Fizz, being slightly oblivious to matters such as infatuation and attraction, did not pay much attention to the relationship that had developed between the two and sprinted past them as they gave a friendly wave in his direction.

By the time Fizz had finished his long journey across halls and rooms, he had met practically everybody at the League of Legends, some of which dismissed his attitude or simply did not care for his antics. Fizz, too overcome with fatigue to leap as he had done earlier, settled on walking the rest of his time there. As he walked, he saw familiar sights and smelled familiar smells, signaling that he was walking in circles, which added a touch of dullness to the experience. Fizz wanted something fresh and exciting, and before he realized, he had already gone through the whole building, including every nook and cranny of the place.

Fizz sat down, laying his spear next to him, unsure of what to do next. He could try going around again, but that would not be fresh and exciting, and so, he sat clueless and alone.

Now it just so happened by a stroke of good luck that a butterfly flew through an open window and landed on Fizz's head. Fizz giggled as he tried his best to look at it, for it was tickling him as it walked around his scalp before finally taking off again towards the world outside.

As if struck with a deep inspiration, Fizz bounded towards the exit that would lead outside. How could he forget about the world outside the League of Legends? It was the place where that playful butterfly had come from, and Fizz's curiosity and energy were refueled with no remnants of his earlier fatigue.

Approaching the exit, Fizz noticed a small pile of wet bandages on the ground, which radiated immense feelings of sorrow, almost taking away Fizz's earlier enthusiasm. Still, Fizz had never seen something like this before and so decided to observe this peculiar pile of cloth bandages. However, as he approached, the pile of bandages moved, which allowed Fizz to see almost immediately that this wasn't a random pile of forgotten cloth. He could now see that it had eyes, and seeing those eyes made something in Fizz's mind twitch, but he found it difficult to figure out what this mound of bandages with eyes was.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me like that?" the pile asked solemnly. Fizz jumped back and then realized, after hearing the voice filled with grief and sadness, that he was one of the few champions that he had yet to meet.

"Are you… real?" Fizz inquired. What happened next took a turn for the worst. He could now hear a slight sobbing coming from the pile, and it rubbed what looked like a small hand across its eyes.

"O-of course. Why wouldn't I be?" the supposed champion asked, accompanied with tears and sobs. He continued to rub the tears from his eyes, leaving Fizz in an awkward position as he desperately tried to think of how to deal with a situation such as this one.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. You just looked so out of place that–"

"Of course I do! That's the whole reason why I'm alone in this corner anyways!" the bandages snapped back. His cries had escalated into wails, and Fizz was terribly afraid that someone would hear those shrieks. He needed to fix this fast, but Fizz was horrible at things like these.

"S-sorry!" Fizz stuttered. "If you're feeling lonely, why don't you come take a walk outside with me?" He knew that wasn't the best way to comfort someone as grief-stricken as Bandages was, which was the silent, kept-to-himself nickname that Fizz would've given to the champion if it weren't for the risk of having his wails grow into something worse, but he was on short notice and had to think of something quickly.

"Are you serious?" Bandages' head slowly lifted up, and fortunately, there were no visible signs that his crying would persist. In fact, Fizz could now see a hint of joy and hope in his eyes and assumed that Bandages was simply happy that someone bothered to notice him. Fizz nodded his head in assurance, and with that, Bandages, or Amumu, as he had introduced himself, picked himself up off the ground and walked over to Fizz, who had been standing by the door, ready and eager to explore the world outside the League of Legends.

* * *

Amumu and Fizz walked outside, and almost instantly, Fizz was entranced. Outside the League of Legends was a beautiful courtyard; it was well-cared for and everything simply complemented each other, furthering amplifying the peaceful effect that could be found all over this spacious area. Fizz's attention towards Amumu diminished as Fizz was reinvigorated and quickly but carefully bounded once again across the courtyard, leaving Amumu alone. In contrast, Amumu was not at all surprised by the beautiful courtyard with its elegant flowers of roses, tulips, and the sort; he had been here to cry many times, yet the happy aura of the flowers never penetrated Amumu's seemingly impenetrable shield of sorrow.

In fact, he felt like crying right now. He had been abandoned once again. Apparently the flowers seemed more interesting to Fizz, who was now enjoying his time hopping over flower beds and leaping over small benches. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened to Amumu. Many times had some supposedly thoughtful person walked up to him and offered to keep him company, only to leave him alone shortly after. Things just never seemed to be in Amumu's favor.

Disgruntled, Amumu managed a small yelp in an attempt to catch Fizz's attention. However, his numerous tries at getting a response out of him were futile, and Amumu's bandages were already becoming damp with tears. After he couldn't take the torture of Fizz's unresponsiveness, Amumu turned back towards the door. He had barely pushed it open when he heard a curious voice peep behind him.

"What? Where are you going?" Amumu turned back around and saw that Fizz was looking intently at him. He was no longer jumping around and appeared to have less energy than when he had entered the courtyard minutes ago.

"I need to go," Amumu said coldly. He turned back around and into the building, slamming the door behind him and leaving Fizz to stand there alone.

* * *

After his brief episode of anger, Amumu ran to his familiar corner, crouched into a ball, and cried into his already-damp bandages. No sooner than he had started crying into his hands, he heard the door creak open, and Amumu perked up for a second as he turned towards the door, hoping that Fizz had indeed come back to apologize or something of the sort, but it was only a local gardener, who looked at Amumu with curiosity before going back to his business as he walked back outside. Isolated once again, Amumu resumed his crying.

"_I don't even know why I try,_" Amumu thought to himself. Even if he was a newcomer to the League of Legends, Amumu thought that even he would be able to make some friends, but any "friends" that he made abandoned him at a moment's notice, including Fizz.

Troubled by these thoughts, he didn't even bother checking the door as it opened a second time and shortly after, a wet, slick finger was tapping lightly at his head. Amumu looked up, expecting the same gardener from before, but much to his surprise, it was Fizz.

"Hi. I brought you some flowers as an apology. That's what land people do when they want to apologize, right?" Fizz asked curiously.

"Y-yeah," Amumu stuttered as he shakily accepted the flowers from Fizz's hands. Flowers were more of a romantic gesture to Amumu, but Fizz didn't know that. Fizz was still learning the way of life of the people that lived above the water, and his enthusiasm and mirth amazed Amumu. Usually, when someone spent time in proximity with the Sad Mummy, as they had come to call him, the individual usually experienced periods of depression similar to the fits that he himself was forced to live through. It was quite a hassle, which was all the more reason for Amumu to stay away from society.

Fizz, however, was an exception. Usually, people started to exhibit a slight sadness from being this exposed to Amumu's despairing aura, but Fizz seemed as jovial as ever, and he was smiling too.

"C-can I ask you something?" Amumu peeped. Fizz turned his gaze onto Amumu's.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you… feel any sort of sadness right now?" Amumu was really wondering whether Fizz was being affected by the usual fits of sadness that soon followed one's meeting with Amumu. Fizz seemed a bit bewildered at the question, but began to respond anyways.

"Well… now that I think about it, I feel a bit bad for taking those flowers from the nice gardener…" Fizz began. Amumu cringed. It turned out that Fizz was no exception. "… but I guess he didn't mind after I told him that they were for you because he smiled and let me take them when he went inside to see who I was talking about," Fizz said with a grin on his face.

That would explain why that man, the gardener, had peeked from the open door at Amumu and walked away shortly. He sighed, relieved that Fizz really was extraordinary if he showed no symptoms of being exposed to his aura.

"So… does this mean… we're friends?" Amumu chanced. This would be the moment that he had been waiting for. Whether Fizz accepted his offer or not would determine if Amumu would be left alone for a longer period of time or could finally have someone to call "friend". Fizz smiled.

"Sure."


	2. Sweet Treats

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter to my new story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it.**

**Especially thanks to my new beta readers. You're the best!  
**

**On a semi-related note, I am hoping to be able to post at least one chapter a week or so, though it really depends on my availability over the weeks. Still, I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Their new friendship took off like a rocket. When they had just become friends, Amumu still slightly doubted the longevity of their friendship. He knew that these were horrible thoughts, but his naturally pessimistic attitude could not be tamed.

His doubts lasted through the beginning of their relationship, but over time, even his pessimism couldn't resist Fizz's sincerity. Fizz never abandoned Amumu, especially when he was crying. Even though Fizz still didn't know how to comfort a sad mummy when tears were raining down from his eyes, he still tried his best to stay as close to Amumu as possible, hoping that his presence would somehow help his grief disappear. It seemed to work; Amumu did indeed cry for shorter lengths of time when Fizz was sitting right beside him, so it became more of a habit for Fizz to sit himself down without a word while Amumu let loose his tears.

Still, there was much more that came from the relationship that these two shared. With Fizz's help, Amumu had the opportunity to meet other champions after in the League of Legends. The other champions exchanged a few words with Amumu, but the champion that struck him in particular was Miss Fortune. A good friend of Fizz, she had a cold demeanor on the Fields of Justice, but if one were to run into her in the hallways of the Institute of War, her cheerful personality always came as a surprise when compared with her usual seriousness.

x

Amumu's meeting with Miss Fortune had been an unexpected one. Fizz and Amumu had just arrived from a victory on the Fields of Justice and had decided to celebrate with some sweets that Annie had given them as a reward. They sat down in the corner where Amumu used to cry, which was strange to Fizz, but he never questioned his reasoning. By a stroke of good fortune, Miss Fortune passed by the two as they were indulging themselves in sweets. At the moment when Fizz spotted Miss Fortune walking by, he immediately jumped to his feet and leapt towards her. She barely had time to react when she saw a blue blur latch onto her leg. Upon realizing who the blur was, she gently peeled him off and hugged him against her chest.

"Miss Fortune! You're here too?" Fizz asked happily. She nodded in confirmation.

"How's life been treating you, Fizz? And who's this cute, little guy with you?" she asked. Amumu found himself blushing through his bandages; someone besides Fizz had bothered to compliment him, and Amumu savored the moment. Miss Fortune placed Fizz back down and walked over to Amumu. Although a little intimidated when she picked him up, her smile eased the adrenaline in his body.

"Amumu? He's one of my good friends. We were just eating some candy, and then you showed up!" he chirped.

"He's so cute, just like you and the yordles," she commented as she held Amumu in her arms like a baby. "Are you a yordle too?" she asked, turning her head down towards him.

"Y-yes," Amumu said shakily. He was blushing like crazy by now and was hoping that Miss Fortune couldn't see the red on his cheeks. She didn't appear to notice and placed Amumu back on the ground. After, she exchanged a few more words with Fizz before bidding farewell to the two, saying that she was heading towards the cafeteria for some lunch and waving towards the two as she walked away.

After she had left, Amumu found himself infatuated with her. It must've at least been obvious to Fizz that something was up because he was staring at Amumu with a curious look in his eyes.

"Amumu? Is something wrong?" he asked curiously.

"W-what? Nothing's wrong," he stuttered. He blushed again and turned his head away from Fizz, only realizing after that turning his head only made him look more guilty.

"You sure?"

"Yes. D-don't worry about it."

Fizz still felt obliged to ask, but he knew that it was an invasion of Amumu's privacy. He wouldn't want Amumu to cry again, so he left the issue alone. Now that their conversation had taken an awkward turn, Fizz spoke up, trying to lighten the mood.

"So… do you want to finish those candies?"

"S-sure." His voice trailed off. "But can we eat them in the cafeteria?" he asked quietly.

"Why? I thought you always wanted to eat here."

"I just want to see what the cafeteria looks like. I've never been there before since I'm always in this corner," he lied. Fizz was certainly puzzled by now, but again, he didn't question Amumu's reasoning.

They walked side by side towards the cafeteria. Fizz was busy dividing up the remaining candy while Amumu was locked in his own mind, still relishing the feeling that he had when Miss Fortune babied him. He hadn't felt better in his life. He had made two friends (though he was ready to call Fizz a best friend by now, even after such a short amount of time).

"Amumu! Watch out!"

Amumu snapped out of his trance, but it was too late to react when he bumped into somebody. Shortly after the collision, a loud smash could be heard, and it took a few seconds for Amumu to process what was going on. He had bumped into Rumble, who apparently had been carrying something that looked like some inexpensive part for his robot. However, it had broken after the impact, and there were screws and nuts and bolts everywhere. Nevertheless, to Amumu, it still looked as much like trash before he broke it.

"What's your problem?!" Rumble cried.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it," Amumu whispered. He didn't like where this was going and felt as if he was about to cry.

"It doesn't matter! You made me drop an essential part for my robot! Do you know how long it took me to get this?" Amumu knew that now was not the time to judge, but he couldn't help but wonder how this piece of scrap could've been an "essential" component of a robot. Still, he was at a loss for words, and tears were already welling up in his eyes.

"He said he was sorry. It really was an accident. He's been a bit off recently," Fizz said calmly, trying to assuage the situation.

"Does it look like I care?" Rumble snapped as he picked up the remnants of the scraps on the ground. "Stupid undead," he mumbled to himself as he walked away with the pile of metal in his hands.

As Rumble left Fizz's sight, he turned his attention back to Amumu who was making use of a nearby corner to cry again. Fizz sighed and walked over to him, sitting next to him, still clueless as to how to cheer him up. Holding the candies in his hand, he tapped Amumu on the shoulders, and when Amumu looked up, his bandages were already stained with tears. Fizz gave one of the pieces of candy, a blue lollipop, to Amumu. He hesitantly accepted it and continued to cry but fortunately at a much lower level.

By the time Amumu's cries had turned to slight sniffles, Fizz, with a green lollipop hanging from his mouth, had fallen asleep, and his head was rested on Amumu's shoulders. Amumu, unfamiliar with such close physical contact, let him be, and after twiddling his thumbs for a bit, took out the blue lollipop that Fizz had given him. He stared at the wrapper, eyeing every single detail on the piece of plastic covering the delicious treat; what else could he do with Fizz sleeping peacefully on his shoulder? He read everything on the wrapper twice, and by then, he gave up, unwrapped the lollipop, and put it in his mouth. The taste of blueberry flooded Amumu's mouth, and he began to draw the flavor out of the lollipop as best he could. He quickly finished his lollipop, and in good time too; Fizz had woken up and groggily stretched his arms.

"You're all better now, Amumu?" Fizz said, yawning.

"Yes, thanks for staying with me, Fizz."

"Well, you are my best friend… I think," he stated, turning his head to one side. "Anyways, you still want to go to the cafeteria?"

"No, I'm fine," Amumu said glumly. Surely Miss Fortune would not be there anymore, so what was the point of going? He wasn't one to take initiative and meet people himself; he was perfectly content with Fizz introducing people to him.

"Aww. We'll never get to finish all this candy!" Fizz whined. He already seemed to be wide awake, showing no signs of his earlier drowsiness. Fizz was just naturally energetic. "So where to now?"

"Umm, I don't know. How about we just walk around the Institute? I still haven't seen it all," he began, "but only if you come," he said a little too quickly.

"You're saying it like I'm going to leave you or something."

"S-sorry. It's just… you're still the only person that's bothered to spend time with me. Everyone else has better things to do. Don't you?"

"Well…" Fizz thought quietly. He himself was still a relatively new champion too, so it wasn't like he had established himself into a champion clique. For now he would just settle for making friends. "Not really. It doesn't matter anyways. Honestly, you're the first person that I've gotten to know here at the Institute… aside from Miss Fortune, but I've known her before I joined. Anyways, let's go. I'll show you around the Institute since I've basically seen this place from top to bottom." Fizz leaped to his feet with his spear in his hands. Amumu struggled to keep up, managing only after Fizz noticed and slowed his pace to match Amumu's.

"Fizz?" Amumu called as they were walking through a wide hallway full of portraits.

"Mm?" Fizz asked with his head turned and another lollipop in his mouth.

"About Miss Fortune, is she always that nice? She never looks that way when we're fighting." Fizz took the lollipop out of his mouth to answer.

"Hm? I don't know. I guess that's just her serious attitude, though I agree with you; she's really thoughtful and cheery when we're not on the Fields of Justice, and she was one of my first friends when I first came on land," Fizz said, appearing to reminisce.

"D-do you know her favorite color?" Amumu questioned. Fizz flinched and almost bumped into a small sculpture near the turn of the hallway..

"You're acting weirder and weirder." Fizz chuckled. "But no, I don't know her favorite color."

"Oh… then… what's yours?" Fizz stopped and thought for a moment.

"Umm, I guess that would be green," he said finally.

"Not blue?"

"You're saying that because I'm blue, right?"

"Erm… well… sort of… sorry for assuming," Amumu apologized.

"I like green, regardless of my skin color. I guess I like the green like your bandages, that kind of green," he teased. Fizz poked him before jumping ahead in case of any repercussions. He slowed back down to Amumu's pace, which was slower than average. "I guess it's my turn for a question, right?" Amumu nodded.

"Then my question is: what's your favorite color?"

"B-blue." By the way Amumu said it, Fizz thought that he was embarrassed to like such a color.

"And I bet you like the blue of my skin color too!" Fizz proclaimed.

"N-no! It's just… I… erm…" Amumu was simply at a loss for words. "I guess…"

"Aha! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" lacing his words with a bit of attitude.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Fizz grinned, staying ahead of Amumu, who began to chase him.

"Tell me!" he whined. However, Amumu's slow movements were no match for Fizz's dexterity; Fizz didn't use his spear or even break a sweat.

This continuous game of tag was prolonged for another ten minutes or so. Amumu had resorted to tossing his bandages at Fizz in an attempt to subdue him, challenging Fizz to stay on his toes; he saw how accurate Amumu was with his bandages on the Fields of Justice, and began to use his spear to hop around the room.

Although Amumu was slower than Fizz, he had much more stamina, and as their little game dragged on, Fizz's movements became much more sluggish and predictable. Amumu sent out one last string of bandages that met their mark, pulling Amumu towards Fizz at an extreme speed.

As they collided with one another, Fizz was dazed for a few moments, realizing that he had fallen on top of Amumu. He chuckled as he dusted himself off and hopped off Amumu.

"That was really fun. We should do that again later!" Fizz cheered.

"N-not until you tell me!" Amumu whined.

"Tell you what?"

"Don't be like that!" Amumu continued.

Honestly, Fizz was just poking fun when he was keeping his thoughts to himself; he had only said that to tease Amumu, but it had backfired, and now, Amumu wouldn't leave unless he knew what he was thinking.

"Erm… I guess I was going to say that…" Fizz thought, trying his best to think of a believable excuse. "I was going to say that you and I like each other's skin color, and how it's such a coincidence, heh."

"Really? That's all?" Amumu asked with a dissatisfied look on his face.

"Well, apart from that I also wanted to say…" Fizz said quickly, trying his best to keep Amumu happy. "You're a really great friend. Thanks for sticking with me."

"I should be the one saying that…" Amumu said drily.

"Do you want a compliment or not?!" Fizz snapped. For the first time since they'd met, he heard Amumu laugh a little. It was a cute laugh, though it did sound unfitting when compared to his usual tone of voice.

"I'm glad that you're my friend too, Fizz." The two then sat down in the corner and shared the last of their treats together.


End file.
